FanFicsNeros
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Una escritora de Fanfics le pide prestado a Rumiko Takahashi los personajes del anime InuYasha, cuando la mangaka se los manda las cosas no salen como ella queria. Risas, llantos, besos, situaciones extrañas y mucho descontrol.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1: ¡Personajes para llevar!**

Una adolescente de unos 16 años de edad miraba por ultima vez las escenas de su fics terminado, lagrimas de alegria caian por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—¡Corten! Estuvo increible... con esto tengo terminado el fics, muchas gracias Ranma... tu lo hiciste de maravilla (n.n) —dijo feliz la autora/narradora.

—Por nada Taishi... cuando tengas otro fanfics de Ranma 1/2 tu nos llamas... — dijo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa.

Una vez que los personajes se hayan ido del "estudio" la joven se sienta frente a la Notbook a pensar sobre que fanfics hacer esta vez, una vez entrado al foro la lamparilla se prende.

—_Mmmm, nunca hice un fics sobre InuYasha... ¡Ya se!...—_saca su celular y marca un numero conocido para ella— ¡Rumiko!... ... ... si soy yo jeje, te llamaba para ver si podias prestarme a los personajes de InuYasha ... ... ¿Podras? ¿En serio? ¡Te adoro eres la mejor! ... ... Si, no te preocupes, ninguno se me va a perder ... ... Si bye —la joven sonrie grandemente y enseguida la puerta suena.

Extrañada la muchacha se encamina a la puerta de madera y la abre encontrandose con los personajes solicitados, estaban desde InuYasha hasta Jinenji, la chica feliz se avalanza sobre el hanyou tocandole las orejas.

—¡Que mala suerte! ¡Otra InuFans!... ¿Es que nunca habra una MirokuFans? (=.=) —pregunto triste el monje al ver tal escena.

—Lo siento, es la emocion... —trato de disculparse la autora, luego se levanto de encima del hanyou— Pero... no creia verlos tan pronto aqui en mi casa... "_Estos son más rapidos que la mercaderia marca ACME del coyote" ¡_Pero no se queden afuera!, entren... Si es que entramos todos jeje (ñ.ñU)—

Con cada personaje que entraba la joven chica los saludaba a escepcion de Sesshomaru (que la ignoro totalmente), Naraku (que entro como pancho por su casa) y Hakudoshi (que tambien la ignoro), ya con cada personaje listo la autora se sienta en un gran sillon negro para charlar con sus "actores".

—¡Khe!, bien habla ¿De que tratara tu fics? solo espero que no sea como la otra Fans... —Inuyasha abrio los ojos escandalizado— ¡Era una pervertida total! —exclamo y la joven los miro sonrojada.

— La cosa es que a las fans les gusta lo que no salio en tu anime Inuyasha, por ejemplo: Besos, noviasgos, otros tipos de triangulos amorosos, más peleas y... (u/u) bueno, una que otra cosita pervertida— les explico ella y la mitad de los personajes estaban sonrojados.

—¿Y que aremos esta vez? —pregunto Sango levantando la mano.

—Muy bien, más que nada yo soy Taishita Taisho y me llamaran Taishi o como gusten y...—la chica fue interrumpida.

—¿Porque ¡TODAS! tienes apellido Taisho? ¡Hay muchos personajes en el anime ¿Sabian?! —pregunto exaltado ya el pobre monje Miroku.

—¡No me grites!, y me apellido asi porque me considero la mujer de Inuyasha como muchas otras, aunque algunas fans se lo ponen por Sesshomaru porque lo creen más sexy, pero Inuyasha es más hermoso por sus orejas —trato de explicar la chica haciendo que Inuyasha se sonrojase.

—Bueno ¿y que quieres que hagamos para ti Taishita-sama?— pregunto Kagome.

—Bueno, Kagome a vos se te dira Aome, aca en Argentina y latinoamerica se te conoce por ese nombre—se le explico a la sorprendida colegiala.

—¿Aome? ¿Porque? —pregunto extrañada.

—Por que tu nombre los niños podrian usarlo para ir al baño (u.u) —dijo y tomo aire— Pues veran mi idea... —y otra vez interrumpida.

—¿Si? ¿Y a alguien más le cambiaron el nombre? —pregunto Kagura desde el fondo.

—No, solo a ella y a Rin pero ya la mayoria usa el Rin en vez del Lin... bueno la cosa es... —

—¿Y porque el cambio de nombre humana? —pregunto el sapo llamado Jaken.

—Traducciones, todo se adapta a cada país o continente... bueno mi idea era... —y otra vez.

—¿Y por que...—trato de decir Shippo.

—¡Te quieres callar! —dijo la autora ya cabreada, todos la miraron con miedo y Shippo se escondio tras Kagome— Bien, el fics tratara de como el grupo de Inuyasha entra a un bosque encantado donde sus sueños son revelados... donde tambien Naraku tomara ventaja... —les trato de explicar la autora.

—¿Que? ¿Aun estamos buscando los fragmentos de Shikon? —pregunto Inuyasha.

—La otra autora son hizo trabajar en el futuro donde todos somos estudiantes del instituto "Shikon"— aviso el monje Miroku.

—Si, lo lei y a decir verdad estaba muy bueno... pero mi idea se basa entre algun capitulo del anime, muy bien ¿Que les parece si mañana empezamos? —propuso la chica rubia de ojos miel.

—Si...—contesto poco comvencido el monje.

—Si, claro —fueron las constestaciones de Kagome "Aome", Sango y Shippo.

—Khe! —lo resumio todo Inuyasha.

Y los demás personajes solo asintieron, cuando la joven muchacha se disponia a irse a su cuarto todos aun no se movian, la muchacha extrañada se los queda mirando.

—¿Que esperan? —les pregunto.

—¿Donde nos quedamos? —dijo Rin como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—_...Oops —_pensó la autora.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2 Operacion: ¡Busquen al idiota Youkai que se osó a dejar la casa!**

Una joven Argentina dormia tranquilamente en su suave cama, la mañana era tan...*_Splash*_ tan... *_Crack*_, tan... *_Miauu*_, la joven chica desperto asustada al recordar que tenia a todos los personajes del Sengoku en su casa, se vistio con unos jeans y una remera de tirantes negras y aun con pantuflas bajo las escaleras encontrandose con un gran desorden y personajes de Rumiko por doquier, la chica miro con horror a los villanos del anime mirando el noticiero de la mañana, a Inuyasha y a Koga pelearse por un paquete de galletitas Oreo´s, a las chicas del anime desayunando quien sabe que cosa y a Miroku revisando su Facebook. La muchacha da un grito ahogado que llamo la atencion de todos, la primera en acercarsele fue Sango que la miro preocupada.

—Taishita-sama ¿Que le sucede? ¿Porque grito? —le pregunto preocupada y busco en ella signos de daños, pero no encontro ninguno.

—¿Que mierda estan haciendo? —pregunto cabreada al ver tal desorden, ella

—De-sa...yu-nando ¿Esta mal? —pregunto un asustado Shippo.

—No, pero ¿De donde sacaron todos esos vasos y el desayuno para todos? En casa no habia tantas cosas —pregunto la autora extrañada.

—Khe!, habia una lata con muchos extraños yenes alli... lo recogimos y con Kagome hicimos algunas compras... —dijo Inuyasha como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡¿Que hicieron que?! —la pobre chica fue a revisar sus ahorros encontrandose con la lata vacia— Mis ahorros (TT-TT)... ¡Méndigos tarados ¿Como se les ocurre gastar todos mis ahorros en cosas para la cocina?! —exclamo furiosa.

—Y en ramen —acoto contento el idiota del hanyou.

—Aome, di la palabra magica —dijo la chica bien, pero bien furiosa. Echando humo y todo.

—Pero, yo me llamo Ka... —quizo decir la colegiala.

—¡Dilo!—le replico la que, por ahora, era dueña el personaje.

—Osuwari... (u.u) —dijo ella con indiferencia e Inuyasha se estampo contra el suelo con Ramen y todo.

—Bien (n.n) Aome, quiero que desde ahora uses el termino "Abajo" ¿si? —le explico la chica y Kagome le vio curiosa.

—¿Abajo? —e Inuyasha otra vez contra el suelo— ¡Aaah!, lo lamento Inuyasha... no sabia que con esa palabra tambien te echarias al suelo —trato de disculparse Kagome.

—¿Que otra palabra funciona Taishita? —pregunto malicioso Shippo y la autora sonrio igual.

—El "sientate" —contesto casi con maldad.

—¡No lo digas Kagome, prometo portarme bien! —grito asustado Inuyasha mostrando sus brillantes ojos dorados y la autora se le tiro encima abrazandolo.

—Kawaii, eres muy tierno... por eso te amo (n/n) —decia mientras acariciaba (otra vez) las orejas del hanyou.

—Oye, si ya terminaron de hacer sus idioteces ¿Podemos comenzar con el estupido fics? —pregunto Naraku con desinteres.

—Ahora mismo solo dejenme revisar que tal a caido mi prologo... —dijo ella mientras quitaba con indiferencia a Miroku de la Netbook— Vamos a ver... ... ¡Yes! —exclamo contenta mientras tomaba de la mano a Inuyasha— ¡Ves Inu! yo se de Fics ustedes confien en mi —exclamo contenta al ver que su idea de Fanfics era buena.

Inuyasha se molesto un poco por la cercania que ella estaba teniendo con él, asi que de un manotazo alejo su mano de la autora y miro curioso la pantalla.

—Oye, Taishita... ¿Quien es y porque quiere que le mande un beso? ¿Acaso esta dormida? —pregunto todo inocente el hanyou, Taishita no le entendio nada asi que busco ayuda en Aome.

—Es que le lei hace unos días la Bella Durmiente... —le explico concreta y la autora sonrio.

—O no, nada de eso. Ella es... —quizo decir ella pero Miroku la interrumpio con su larido.

—¡Otra InuFans! Nooo, *Sniff Sniff* —lloro mientras era consolado por Hakkaku.

—(¬¬) Al parecer... Pero que ni crea que le dare a Inuyasha... A Sesshomaru como que no se pero... ¡! —Taishita casi cae de la silla al notar algo muy importante.

—¿Que sucede Taishita-sama? —pregunto la anciana Kaede desde la cocina. Pues pudo ver la exprecion de terror de ella.

—Pues... haber estan, Inuyasha, Kagome... ... Kagura, Ginta, Ayame, Rin... (o.o) ¿Donde se metio Sesshomaru? —pregunto exaltada.

—Khe!, ayer por la noche se fue sin decir nada —dijo el hanyou comiendose una Oreo. (Que le robo a Koga cuando el Lobo miro a Taishita)

—¿Y no hiciste nada por detenerlo? ¡Eres un imbecil! Kagome di la palabra—dijo muy asustada.

—*_suspiro* _Osuwari...—Inuyasha cayo al suelo— Ah!, cierto era Abajo —y el tonto volvio a caer.

—_Oh por díos, si se me llega a perder Sesshomaru ¡Rumiko me mata! y lo pero es que despues de eso el youkai me revive solo para que su dueña vuelva a matarme _—con tales pensamientos ella tiembla de miedo.

—Taishita-sama ¿Porque tiembla? ¿Se encuentra bien? —dijo Hakkaku acercandose a su "jefa", la autora se endereza y mira a todos los personajes con determinamiento.

—Operacion: ¡Busquen al idiota youkai que osó a dejar la casa! —exclamo Taishita y apunto con su dedo indice a ...— Inuyasha, tu y tus amigos van a buscar conmigo al parque, Koga y tus lobos al Centro Comercial, los villanos a las peluquerias y la anciana Kaede y los niños a las heladerias ¡Bien! comenzemos—exclamo con determinacion.

X-X-X

Ya en las calles la gente veia con mucha curiosidad a la joven chica que era "perseguida" por un grupo de personas vestidas de _coplays, _al llegar al parque se encontraron con nada, aunque Inuyasha olfateaba el aire en el ambiente habia muchos olores y el pobre termino todo confundido y vomitando el desayuno por culpa de unos _feos_ olores de la zona, la autora estaba que iba a explotar de la rabia ¿Donde podian encontrar a un youkai que fue creado para la era Sengoku?

*_Ring...Ring*._

_Sono su celular._

—¿Si, hola? ... ... ¿En serio? ... ¿Donde? ... ... ¡Vamos para haya! ... ... .. (¬¬) no te muevas de donde estas Koga ¡Si te vas te mato lobucho! —la chica enojada corto la llamada— Encontraron a Sesshomaru en el centro comercial, segun Koga él esta siendo rodeado por muchas locas Fans que quieren violarlo... —dijo Taishi, preocupada.

—¿Porque esto nunca me sucede a mi? (TT-TT) —dijo triste Miroku mientras apoyaba su cabeza en un arbol y sollozaba.

—¡No hay tiempo!, vamos en busca de Sesshomaru... —dijo Kagome encaminandose a... —¿Donde queda el Centro Comercial tuyo? ( ) —todos cayeron al estilo anime.

—Si seras babosa, ¡Vengan, siganme! —dicho esto todos corrieron en busca del Daiyoukai.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Comienza la locura...**

Una chica de cortos cabellos rubios corria desesperada hacia el centro comercial con unos "cosplays" detras de ella, al llegar a la entrada principal se encontro con muchas (muchas) chicas con carteles y llorando aclamando al famoso youkai de fría mirada. Esto como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre a la pobre Taishita, Miroku se echo a llorar siendo consolado por Kagome, rapidamente el houshi tomo ventaja de esto y le toco sus partes nobles siendo golpeado (rudamente) por cierto celoso y posesivo hanyou, la autora y sus cosplay´s se adentraron entre las locas fans hasta llegar donde Sesshomaru... o eso intento.

—¡Permiso!, quiero pasar —dijo la autora tratando de pasar, una fans la miro enojada y altanera.

—Todas queremos pasar querida, asi que hacete para atras —dijo con arrogancia, este fue la gota que derramo el vaso y la joven exploto.

—¡Sesshomaru!... ¡Ven aqui ahooraa mismoo! —grito cabreada, a estos instantes, para cuando termine el fics estaria llena de arrugas.

El youkai se encamino con paso galante y lento hasta su jefa, las fans desquisiadas miraron con sorpresa como la muchacha rubia se subia a la estola del youkai y todos los personajes del anime se iban como si nada con ella, obviamente cuando quisieron seguirlos fueron asustadas por Ah-Un. La chica iba encima de Sesshomaru con el rostro endurecido y ningun personaje se animaba a decirle algo (ni siquiera el villano Naraku), una vez devuelta en la casa todo se volvio un caos.

—¡El proximo que se atreva a dejar la casa sin mi consentimiento los are llorar! —exclamo furiosa, todos los personajes asintieron rapidamente (excepto Sesshomaru, Naraku y Kikyo)— ¡Bien!, ahora comenzemos con el fics, siganme... —la autora los llevo a todos a una especie de pozo— Este pozo es identico al que uso Rumiko en el anime... este nos llevara a la epoca antigua, alli aremos el fics... ¡Vamos, traigamos los materiales! —dijo ella y salto en el pozo siendo seguida por todos.

Una vez del otro lado cada personaje fue trayendo los materiales que se usaron para el fics, como Inuyasha y Koga que trajeron la iluminasion, Kagome, Sango y las demas chicas los sets de maquillaje, sillas, reposeras , etc.

Cada uno fue ayudando hasta quue todo quedo en la época antigua, la chica sonrio feliz y felicito a sus "ayudantes", luego de almorzar, el verdadero fics comenzó.

—¿Me paro aqui? —dijo Miroku, la autora asintio, todos quedaron en silencio y prestaron atencion.

—Y... ¡Acción! —dijo y Taishita comenzó a narrar su historia.

Narración:

"_Todo iba de maravilla en la época Sengoku, Inuyasha y sus amigos habian encontrado la mitad de los fragmentos de Shikon, ahora se encontraban rumbo al norte, donde se suponia que pudieran encontrar otro fragmento, pero en el viaje hacia la aldea siguiente surgio una complicación..."_

—Presiento nuevamente esa escencia extraña Inuyasha... —dijo Miroku volviendose serio.

—Lo se, yo tambien lo presiento... Kagome...—dijo Inuyasha pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Corten!... —dijo Taishita y se acerco al hanyou— ¡Te dije que le dijeras "Aome", no Kagome ¿Si?... vamos de nuevo desde Miroku—dijo ella y volvio a acomodarse lejos— Y... ¡Acción!—

—Presiento nuevamente esa escencia extraña Inuyasha... —dijo Miroku volviendose serio.

—Lo se, yo tambien lo presiento... Aome...—dijo Inuyasha, tal y como Taishita le habia dicho, pero él no siguio hablando.

—¡Corten! ¿Y que paso Inuyasha? —le pregunto la autora y el hanyou la vio apenado.

—Se me olvido lo que iba a decir (u/u) —le contesto.

—¡Eres un baboso! (-.-) toma, leete el libreto otra vez y luego seguimos... —dijo la autora entregandole un papel a Inuyasha.

3 horas después...

—¿Y porque yo debo mirarlos con envidia y atacar a "Aome"? —pregunto por enesima vez la miko muerta.

—Porque en mi fics eres la mala y debes arruinarle la felicidad a Kagomecita ... o eso intenaras —resumio Taishita.

—¿Y porque yo debo ser la perra de la historia? (¬¬) —le pregunto enojada, pero la autora simplemente la ignoro.

—Porque si y listo (u.u) ¡Este es mi fics! —dijo ella poniendole punto final al asunto.

Kikyo bufo aburrida, tomo a sus cazadoras de almas y se colocaron ansima de la rama de un árbol. La cosa consistía en que Kikyo veia como "Aome" era feliz junto a su amado Inuyasha y eso la tenia furiosa, cuando la autora ordeno actuar...

—_Inuyasha solo sera mío chiquilla y no... *Cracks*_ —la rama que sostenia a Kikyo se partio y ella cayo al suelo como una bolsa de papas.

La autora abrio su boca de sorpresa y espanto. Todos miraron a cierto hanyou que comia Oreo´s como si nada, el aludido se metio una galletita a la boca y miro todo con espectativa.

—¿Que? —pregunto Inuyasha.

—¡Kikyo se me cayo del árbol y esta desmayada tarado! ¿Porque no la agarraste? —le pregunto Taishita super enojada con el hanyou.

—Khe!, estaba distraido comiendo estas galletas y no me di cuenta —el chico perro volvio a comerse otra galletita— Y tampoco es para tanto, Kikyo se vive cayendo por acantilados y nunca se hace nada... —dijo Inuyasha como si la cosa fuera simple.

—¡¿Eres tonto?!, _la verdad no me importa que la miko se haya caido, total no me cae bien, pero..._¡El tema es que si uno de ustedes se lastima más de lo esperado Rumiko-senpai va asesinarme! —dijo ella y volteo a ver como Ginta y Hakkaku se llevaban a una inconsciente Kikyo.

Esto no estaba saliendo nada bien...


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Taishita vs Sesshomaru**

Taishita Pov´s

¿Era tan dificil seguir un simple y tonto dialogo? ¡No! pero al parecer Sesshomaru no estaba conforme con el personaje, que segun él, yo le hize tenia mucho OoC y que no le interesaba. Mendigo bobalicon, y yo que me esforze para que me saliera bien y sea al menos parecido a lo que Rumiko-sempai hizo, pero nooo... a el Señorito Iceberg no le gustaba y me dejo tirada en el "Sengoku". Cuando volvi a casa lo encare enojada.

—¿Que hay de malo que vayas a rescatar a Kagome de Naraku? —le pregunte enojada y él me reto con la mirada.

—¿Y porque me deberia preocupar por lo que le pase a esa humana? ella esta al cuidado de Inuyasha, no me interesa lo que le pueda pasar a ella —dijo Sesshomaru mientras seguia viendo tv.

—¡Ush!, no tiene nada de malo que haya solo un poco de "SesshoxKag" en el fics... a las fans les gusta y todos estan de acuerdo (obviamente que Inuyasha y Koga no sabian) —trate de razonar con ese tonto youkai testarudo.

—¿Lo vez?, ese no soy yo... yo nunca me fijaria en una mujer humana y menos si esta es una miko —dicho esto él se fue y me dejo sola alli en la sala.

Fin Taishita Pov´s

"_Sesshomaru veia el comienzo del bosque por donde Inuyasha y sus amigos habian entrado con seriedad, Colmillo Sagrado no dejaba de temblar y pulsar, eso queria decir que Tesseiga estaba en peligro o que esta habia caido en manos equivocadas..."_

—Rin quedate aqui y no te muevas, ¡Jaken! cuida de Rin y si algo le sucede... te matare —dijo el frío youkai.

—¡Pero amo bonito! ¿Como quiere que cuide de esta simplona humana? —dijo Jaken y Sesshomaru le mando una congelante mirada — ¡Aah!, si amo Sesshomaru como usted diga —decia el pequeño youkai verde con miedo.

—Rin se quedara aqui, señor Sesshomaru — dijo la niña al lado de Ah-Uh.

"_Sesshomaru no dijo nada y se adentro al bosque de los sueños dejando a sus seguidores atras..."_

La autora veia feliz la escena terminada del fics, ¡No habia sido tan dificil!, aun recordaba como hizo cambiar de idea al testarudo demonio, fue hoy mismo mientras todos almorzaban juntos y como siempre se escuchaba a Taishita y a Sesshomaru discutir por el dichoso personaje que contenia OoC.

Flash Back.

Mientras todos los personajes del anime comian el almuerzo... Una Autora y un DaiYoukai discutian.

—¡Lo haras! no me importa lo que digas... el personaje esta bien ¿Me oiste? —le dijo enfada la peli-rubia, Sesshomaru la ignoro por completo— ¡¿Que tiene de malo el SesshoxKag?! —grito y sin darse cuenta, la autora metio la pata— ¡_Mierda!, se me salio...—_pensó ella.

—¡¿Que dijiste?! —exclamo con voz ronca del hanyou mientras apretaba la caja de Oreo´s que estaba antiguamente comiendo (N/A: Inuyasha se esta volviendo adicto a las Oreo´s).

—Yo-yo emm... —trataba de decir ella nerviosa.

Inuyasha y Koga estaban bastante enojados, Kagome estaba con los ojos bien abirtos y la cara roja, mientras que los demás personajes miraban curiosos la extraña situación...

—¿Se puede hacer eso? —pregunto curioso Shippo.

—Si, en los fics puede convinarse muchas parejas como el InuxKag, el SesshoxKag, NaraxKag... —trato de explicarse ella.

—¿Solo por Kagome? ¿Porque? — pregunto Ayame.

—No solo Kagome, estan tambien el SanxMir, el AyaxKoga o el KikxNara... o SanxSessho, el MirxKag aunque este es muy escaso —dijo la autora ante la sorprendia mirada de todos.

—¿Eso esta permitido? —pregunto Kagura desde el fondo.

—Claro, se pueden muchas parejas como Yuri o Yaoi... —dijo la autora sin saber que habia metido la pata... otra vez.

—¿Yuri o Yaoi? ¿Que es eso? —pregunto Shippo con inocencia.

—Pues... (o/o) son las parejas de Yuri entre mujeres y Yaoi entre hombres —trato de decir la chica muy apenada y todos la miraron con asco.

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Pero que les pasa, como se le ocurre esas cosas a las fans?! —dijo Miroku, justo el menos indicado para hablar.

—¿Que? hay muchas fans les gustas el KagxKik por ejemplo y... —ella no sigio hablando.

Kikyo y Kagome habian puesto una cara de asco terrible y ya estaban verdes con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Inuyasha habia tenido diarrea nasal, luego de eso se puso un super algodon extra doble absorbente en la nariz.

—¡Wacaalaaa! —dijeron ambas mikos.

—Lo se a mi tambien me da asco (u.u), pero bueno a las fans les gusta tambien el InuxSessho pero por eso... —y otra vez interrumpida.

Esta vez fue el turno de las chicas tener diarrea nasal (menos Rin y Kanna), Miroku tenia una exprecion sorprendida y libertina, Koga no salia de su asombro, Naraku ni estaba y los hermanos Taisho estaban en una especie de Shock hasta que Inu reacciono.

—¡¿Que?!—rugio Inuyasha con doble del asco— ¡Ni que estuviera muerto me dejaria tocar por el pedofilo y zoofilico de mi estupido hermano! ¡Primero preferiria meterme a Colmillo de Acero por el cu... —decia Inuyasha a los cuatro vientos hasta que Taishita lo freno.

—¡Si ya te escuche no sigas hablando! (o.o) —exclamo asustada por lo que el hanyou pudiera decir

—Eso no es verdad (¬¬) no puede haber ninguna humana capaz de escribir semejante acto asqueroso —dijo Sesshomaru y Taishita lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Esperen aqui... —dijo ella y luego se fue, al rato vuelve con Naraku mientras este tenia una camara en su mano— Haber... —decia mientras buscaba por internet— ¡Listo!, Eiko007... lean —dijo ella y todos se acercaron a la Netbook y leyeron.

Al cabo de 20 minutos Naraku tomo la foto y la adolescente se alegro, la exprecion de sus idolos era historica, estaban tan en Shock que debia guardar este memorable momento, ella miro a Sesshomaru con enojo.

—Y esto pasara si no haces al puto personaje Sesshomaru —aclaro ella y el youkai se quedo callado, esta vez (solo esta vez) Taishita habia ganado— _Y eso que no le mostre algunos doujinshi´s suyos, si les llego a mostrar se me quedan traumados de por vida— _pensó ella.

Fin Flash Back.

La autora resopla, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, ella discutia cada vez más con el Inuyoukai, Kagome y las chicas se las pasaba horas viendo novelas mexicanas junto con Naraku y los niños del anime se la pasaban en las nubes... literalmente, Kanna y Hakudoshi montaban a Hentei, Rin a Ah-Uh y Shippo con Sota en Kirara, necesitaba refuerzos ¡Ya!.

La chica toma su celular y llama por ayuda.

—¿Zoy?, necesito una ayudita aca en casa... —decia Taishita Taisho.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5: ¡Ese Chocolate es mío!**

Taishita Pov´s.

Estaba cansada, nunca crei que trabajar con los personajes de InuYasha seria tan agotador. Ellos eran un dolor de cabeza, sobre todo Sesshomaru, él se creia dueño y señor de todo. Del televisor, de la computadora ¡Hasta del tostador! ¿Que tenia en la cabeza ese DaiYoukai? Quien sabe, la cosa era que yo ya no daba más y mi unico remedio contra los nervios y aunque suene imposible...

Era el chocolate.

Estaba muy tranquila en mi patio trasero cuando senti una mirada sobre mi, lentamente me voltee a ver unos bellos ojos dorados que me tenian enamorada desde que tenia 5 años de edad, era Inuyasha el que me habia encontrado en Infraganti con el chocolate a medio camindo de mi boca.

—¿Me darias un poquito de eso? —me dijo sentandose a mi lado, por primera vez lo contemple bien. Era alto, aun estando sentados ambos Inuyasha era más alto que yo, aunque a decir verdad yo era bajita. Al verlo alli pidiendome un poco de chocolate senti mis piernas temblar, si hubiese estado parada me hubiese caido.

—Cla-cla-claro Inu... —corte un pedaso— Toma...(n/n)—se lo entregue toda sonrojada, obviamente Inuyasha se lo comio entero y sin darme las gracias, yo tampoco las esperaba. Sabia como era el hanyou.

De pronto aparecio Shippo, arruinando mi "romantico" e "intimo" momento con el Inu-Hanyou que amaba.

—¿Y a mi tambien me das? —me dijo Shippo llegando de pronto, la verdad no queria darselo. Pero iba a ser egoista de mi parte el solo darle a Inuyasha y no a Shippo.

Corte un pedaso más pequeño para el kitsune y él parecio notarlo pues me miro con una leve molestia.

—¿Porque el del perro era más grande que el mío?—dijo Shippo mirandome acusadoramente.

—Porque yo le gusto, enano—dijo con grandeza el hanyou y yo tenia la cara tan roja que parecia un tomate.

—¿Y porque él te gusta? —dijo el kitsune mirandome ahora a mi ¡¿Porque no se callaba?!.

—Yo-yo, bueno yo cuando... era niña, yo...—no sabia que decir, yo sabia bien lo que me habia enamorado de Inuyasha, pero ahora con el hanyou presente sentia la garganta seca, asi que utilize mi mejor ataque— ¡Vetee Shippoo! —le dijo "furiosa" y Shippo huyo de alli asustado.

Inuyasha se echo a reir y yo suspire aliviada, luego de unos momentos Koga llego. Yo quise matarme ¡Kami esta jugando sucio conmigo!.

—Eso huele muy bien ¿Me convidas? —me pidio cortesmente, tenia muchas ganas de mandarlo a volar como a Shippo pero esto ahora era diferente, mire con suplica a Inuyasha y el me entendio.

—Oye rabioso, porque no mejor te vas con tus pulgas a bañarte...—más que una pregunta, fue una orden.

—¡No me molestes bestia!, además estoy hablando con ella... — dijo Koga apuntando donde yo anteriormente estaba sentada, Koga noto rapidamente que yo ya no estaba alli.

Ahora me encontraba corriendo hacia el patio delantero, de la nada Shippo salto sobre mi robandome el chocolate. El mocoso rio con burla y se echo a correr dentro de la casa siendo perseguido por mi. Koga al verme me fulmino con la mirada y volteo a ver a Shippo, el Ookami le dio una patada al kitsune mandanlo a estrellarse contra la pared dejando su marca alli, mire con horror lo que el lobo iba hacer ¡Se estaba a punto de comer MI chocolate!. Cuando de la nada salio Jaken sacandole el chocolate a Koga y llendo a entregarselo a Rin.

—Toma niña caprichosa y...—Jaken se callo, pues Inuyasha lo habia atrapado y empezó a jugar con su cara de manera divertida. Yo aproveche y tome el chocolate que rapidamente se me fue robado por ¿Una cazadora de almas?

Con sorpresa vi a Kikyo con mi chocolate, no sabia que ella podia comer, pero antes que la miko muerta pudiera hacer algo Shippo salto desde el librero de mi madre golpeandole la cabeza y tomando el chocolate. Kikyo enojada y furiosa, pues su lasio cabello quedo todo como un espanta pajaros, tomo un almohadon del sillon y se lo arrojo a Shippo y este lo resivio justo en la cara. Aome con estupida cara de santa tomo mi chocolate, aprovechando la oportunidad de mi descuido, y empezó a correr nuevamente fuera de la casa. El hiraikotsu volo cerca de Aome asustandola y haciendola soltar el chocolate, Koga corrio a socorrer a Aome e Inuyasha lo golpeo. Kikyo se fue a mi habitación a sepillarse el cabello nuevamente y Rin lloraba por no tener dicho chocolate y era consolada por Jaken. Despasio me acerque al chocolate y me aleje de alli, una vez sola.

—Al fin, tu y yo solos... Mi precioso—le dije al pequeño pedaso de chocolate, pero cuando quise comermelo. Una mano con garras me lo quito— Kyyya—grite furiosa y voltee a ver a ¿Sesshomaru?

Este se lo comio todo como si nada y me miro de manera fría.

—Eres una escandalosa...—dicho esto él se fue.

Sip, definitivamente... ni el chocolate puede calmar mis nervios contra ellos.


	6. Capitulo 6

**N/A: Disculpen, este capitulo es viejo. Pero ojala les guste n.n**

**Capítulo 6: La Cita de Inuyasha y Taishita.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el barrio de Ciudadela, Zoy, la mejor amiga de Taishita, había llegado a ayudarla con los "traviesos" personajes de anime. Sesshomaru descansaba lejos de todos como siempre, la autora estaba encerrada en su habitación con Kagome y Kikyo quienes la miraban como subia el segundo capitulo del fics (ellas sentadas en su cama y Taishita en el escritorio) . La pobre de Taishita estaba tan enojada, todo era tan distinto a lo que ella pensaba.

—Solo paso una semana y apenas tengo 2 capitulos del maldito fics ¡Ustedes son una tortura! —decia encaprichada la rubia mientras apagaba su Netbook.

—Yo hago todo lo que me dices, y mira como quede... ¡Me cai!, creo que deberias ... —Kikyo se quedo callada de repente, pues Kagome la habia golpeado con el velador de mesa en la cabeza y ahora la miko-muerta estaba fuera de combate tirada con el cuerpo a mitad en la cama y en el suelo.

—Lo que quiere decir Kikyo...—dijo la azabache nerviosamente— Es que deberias despejar tu mente ¿No crees? —(ñ.ñU)

—Sip, tienen razón... —dijo Taishita pensando— _Ya salio la pelicula The Avengers, tal vez si invito a Inuyasha ¡Él quiera venir conmigo! _¡Eso hare!... —dijo ella decidida mientras se levantaba del asiento.

—¿Que haras? —le pregunto curiosa Kagome.

—¡Saldre en una cita con Inuyasha! —gritó ella feliz y abandono la habitación como loca enamorada dejando impactadas a las dos mikos.

—Cuando ella vuelva... —empezó Kagome, teniendo una oscura aura envolviendola.

—La mataremos... —finalizo Kikyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tratar de invitar a un timido inu-hanyou no es nada facil, eso Taishita lo descrubio cuando invito a Inuyasha a una cita, este trato de negrase en todo...

—Por favor Inuyasha... —le decia la chica de rodillas— ¡Te lo suplico! —le dijo mientras se arrastraba hasta los pies del hanyou.

Miroku al ver tal escena volvio a llorar ¿Porque nadie le suplicaba a él? Sip, sin duda ya se iba a vengar, en eso llega Kagura que quedo shockeada con lo que veia.

—¿Van a tardar mucho en esa posicion o que? —pregunto la youkai señalando con su dedo al hanyou y a la autora. Pues Inuyasha estaba parado contra la pared mientras que Taishita estaba arrodillada frente a él a la altura de sus caderas.

—¡AAaah! ¡Por favor Inuyasha ven conmigo! —grito aun más fuerte llamando ya la atención de todos, la mirada amenazante de Naraku se poso en ellos.

—Hibrido imbecil, acepta de una vez y dejenme ver la novela... —dijo el villano y el hanyou suspiro con pesar.

—De acuerdo vamos, pero nada de peliculas romanticas ¡Wacala! —sentencio Inuyasha y Taishita lo miro complacida.

—¡Claro!, yo tambien odio las peliculas romanticas... esta va a hacer una pelicula de accion y humor y ciencia ficion y... y...—dijo feliz la chica— ¡Zoy quedas a cargo! —le grito Tai a su amiga.

—Bien...—susurro maliciosamente mientras veia por el rabillo del ojo a Sesshomaru.

—_Si sigo mucho aqui, se me va a contaguiar la estupidez... —_penso Sesshomaru con fastidio.

De pronto llego Sota con el rostro preocupado. El niño se acerco a la autora y la tomo del brazo y llamo la atencion de todos.

—Por cierto ¿Alguien vio a Shippo? Es que le prometi que iba a jugar con él y con Rin, pero ella ni yo lo hemos visto desde hace rato—dijo el niño y Taishita le acaricio el cabello.

—Tranquilo, le di vacaciones... —mintio Tai, la verdad era que él estaba amordazado y encerrado en su armario— _Eso le pasa por meterse con mi chocolate.— _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despues de casi destruir un tren , de matar del susto a un ancianita, de salvar a una mujer de ser atropellada por un auto que iba a toda velocidad, el salvar a Inuyasha de casi ser violado por la misma mujer que salvo, despues de todo eso... por fin ambos llegaron al cine. Ellos pagaron los boletos, y se diriguian a comprar golosinas cuando las preguntas del hanyou llegaron.

—¿Y como dices que se llama esto? —pregunto el hanyou por quinta vez, mientras sostenia un vaso de plastico color blanco.

—Es Coca-Cola, bebelo... —Inuyasha lo bebio y sonrio ante el gusto del dulce liquido— Vez, ¿Quieres algo de comer para ver la pelicula?—le pregunto amable y con las mejillas suavemente coloradas.

—¡Oreo´s! —grito feliz y la muchacha se los compro.

—_Ojala no te hagas adicto a estas cosas, Inuyasha... —_penso Taishita divertida, aunque ya era tarde porque por desgracia Inuyasha no podia dejar de comerlas.

Luego de eso ambos entraron a la sala, habian muchas personas para el gusto del hanyou. A su derecha estaba su autora, y a su izquierda un robusto hombre que casi se ocupaba hasta su asiento y detras suyo habia un niño que no dejaba de cantar "El Mundo eh de Cambiar" porque el niñato lo habia sido el unico que lo habia reconocido. ¡Como deseaba irse!, pero sabia que Taishita nunca se lo perdonaria y seria capaz de matarlo si no se quedaba a ver la tonta pelicula.

—¿Y que se supone que vamos a ver? —pregunto Inuyasha en voz baja, aunque la pantalla del cine aun seguia en negro.

—La pelicula se llama The Avengers: Los Vengadores... Se trata de una pelicula de superheroes que tratan de salvar al mundo... —le explico ella e Inuyasha sonrio de medio lado.

—Oh, ya se... —dijo mientras se crusaba de brazos— Sota me mostro una vez uno de esos... Era un tipo que andaba con los calzoncillos sobre sus mallas... —dijo con tal gracia que la chica no pudo reprimir una risa— ¿De que te ries? ¡Es verdad que usaba sus calzoncillos al reves! —le dijo Inuyasha.

—Lo se, te creo... Es solo que me hizo gracia ¿Quien era? ¿Superman o Batman?... Ellos son los unicos que ¡Jajaja! usan los calzoncillos fueras —la autora se limpio las lagrimillas.

Justo en ese momento la pelicula empezo. Todo iba perfectamente bien al principio, Taishita pensó que Inuyasha no iba a entender nada o se aburriria... pero al final el hanyou fue el que estaba más emocionado. Cuando la pelicula termino y salieron del cine, la autora lo invito a comer e Inuyasha con gusto (con mucho gusto) acepto.

Fueron a comer a un Mc Donalds.

—Oye, porque el la "W" del cartel esta al revez... —dijo de pronto y la autora parpadeo confundida ante eso.

—¿De que "W" hablas" ? —le pregunto e Inuyasha le señalo el famoso cartel de comida rapida— ¡Aah! eso, pues en realidad asi se llama... En tu anime es al revez para no tener que pagar por derechos reservados ¿Entiendes? —le respondio e Inuyasha asintio algo confundido— Bueno ¿Que quieres comer? —le pregunto.

—¡Oreos! —le respondio feliz Inuyasha y Taishita le miro cabreada.

—¡Elije otra cosa, TARADOOO! —le grito enojada ante lo dicho por el peliplateado. Inuyasha retrosedio y se escondio tras el mismo niño que estaba en la sala de cine, el pequeño al ver al heroe del anime siendo amenazado por la chica, estira sus bracitos hacia los lados defendiendolo.

—¡Tu corre Inuyasha, yo la detengo! —grito el niño con pose heroica y voz solemne.

Taishita se golpeo al ver tan ridicula situacion. Se acerco amable hasta el hanyou y le hablo de la mejor forma que pudo, conteniendo todo su enojo de la casi cita frustrada.

—Te preguntare de nuevo, Inuyasha y más te vale responderme bien... ¿Que deseas comer? —le pregunto despacio y casi con aire asesino.

—Shawarma... —respondio este feliz y con cara de tonto.

Y en definitiva... Inuyasha no llegaria vivo hasta la casa de la autora.


End file.
